<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dripping by BottomDean67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139827">Dripping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67'>BottomDean67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Bestiality, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Breeding Bench, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mitts, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Knotting, Sounding, Top Sam Winchester, penis gag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in for a weekend long playdate with one of Sam's friends dogs, Champ. Sam makes his Omega a deal though that if Dean can take all the come Champ gives him, Dean will get a few more luxuries around home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Other(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dripping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dean is Sam's Omega meaning Sam is allowed to do with Dean as he pleases. However Dean does enjoy making his Alpha proud so this is all consensual on his end also.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Omega! It’s time for your playdate,” called Sam from front door. “Go on Champ, find your bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean whined from behind his penis gag. He hated playdate days. It wasn’t so much the knotting but the sharp nails hurt him and last week he needed stitches. Sam never brought the same dog, said it made them possessive and Dean was his bitch only. Dean knew Sam was also working him up in size and based on the height of the breeding bench he was strapped to, hands trapped in mittens, cock caged and plugged with a sound, whatever it was, it was going to be something with a big cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shuddered when Sam roughly removed the large plug from his hole and something wet was sniffing at his ass. The dog barely took any time at all to mount him, thrusting a few times before it’s cock found Dean’s just stretched enough pink hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know you love your playdates so much,” said Sam, running his hand over Dean’s head as the dog thrust into him roughly like he was trying to mate his bitch. “Last week you took the german sheppard so well that I figured you’d be able to handle a st. bernard no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head and Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always say that but time and time again that ass proves to be love nothing more than big cocks and big knots,” said Sam, Dean grunting when the dog started nailing his prostate. “Did you know these guys got knots as big as my fist? Your anal training is going to go so well now that Champ will be staying with us for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shouted when the dog’s knot started to expand, larger and larger, the dog trying to jerk itself harder and harder until Dean felt hot wetness fill his womb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! I told you that you could take Champ. He belongs to a friend of mine and I told him Champ would have a lovely weekend in our care so when your time on the bench is up, you guys can have lunch and if you’re a good bitch, you can stay on your hands and knees this weekend and have a little bit of mobility when Champ is resting. Otherwise, you go on the bench. How’s that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean lowered his head but nodded. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, that’s my good Omega,” said Sam. “I told you Dean, good boys get rewards. Now I’ll leave you two alone to get acquainted and have some fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s womb felt full by the time Sam was releasing him from the bench and sliding a larger plug than normal in his aching puffy red hole. He’d been angled down in such a way to make sure no cum escaped him and after four knotting sessions by the dog, Dean saw the slight bump in his stomach. Sam ran his hand over it and grinned, humming to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come get your lunch Omega. You’ll need your energy this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After giving Sam a blowjob while he ate, Dean was allowed a rare treat of a hamburger. Sam fed it to him as his hands were still in his mittens but Dean was so happy to not be eating something so healthy for once he didn’t mind the inconvenience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good boy. Did you enjoy lunch?” asked Sam as he wiped off Dean’s face. Dean smiled and nodded, Sam chuckling as he leaned down to kiss Dean’s temple. “Maybe if you’re a really good boy, we might be able to have those more often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stared up at Sam and nodded, Sam smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you what. If you let Champ have you whenever he wants this weekend, you can have whatever you want for dinner one day a week from now on no questions asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean went wide eyed and Sam laughed. Dean knew there was more to it but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one little catch and if you need help in doing so, you have permission to speak at anytime,” said Sam. “Over the whole weekend. Understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I see your cute little tummy likes all that doggie cum. I would like you to ensure that whenever Champ knots you, none of it leaks out and I mean none, Dean. I won’t always be there with a plug if he decides he wants to knot you in the middle of the night. I’ve calculated the capacity you can hold and Champ will release with a single knotting and by the time it’s Sunday night and he goes home, if you keep it all in, you will be as full as if you were pregnant with three pups ready to be born. I’d like to then tighten your hole like we’ve done before so you very slowly leak for the next while. Do you have any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it hurt me to have cum in me for that long?” asked Dean, Sam’s head shaking. “Is this a test?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of sorts. I do love how your hole leaks and winks out those droplets after I cum in you. But I’m very busy this weekend and Champ is a special boy with special needs. If this goes well, perhaps you can get a job at a kennel servicing studs, make a little money for that car of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every day?” asked Dean with a swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss that later. So. Do you think you can hold all that cum inside of you without leaking on your own or do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean ran his mitted hand over his stomach and shook his head. Food he wanted. Money he could spend without permission. Ability to orgasm freely at the kennel. He couldn’t screw this up, no matter how much the next few days his back and ass would be killing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll need help Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy. We’ll put you on the breeding bench and make sure you get some breaks but otherwise, I want you taking Champs cock like the knot whore you are. You’re gonna love it, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Champ had knotted him for the ninth time that evening, Dean lost track of the hour, the day. Sam would give him something to drink and feed him occasionally, most everything a blur aside from the drag of a thick cock against his insides, the desperate need to cum and the growing fullness of his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean passed out on Champ’s last knotting, waking up without mittens and in Sam’s bed which meant he was done finally. He stretched in the empty room, no longer sore which meant he’d been given medicine and with no plug which meant Sam had given him an injection to tighten his hole. Dean groaned as he moved out of bed, running his hand over his large belly. He really did look pregnant and ready to pop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a small bead of wetness between his cheeks and looked down, unable to see anything. The door opened and Sam walked inside with coffee and in his pajamas, smiling at Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Present,” he said. Dean climbed back on the bed and leaned his shoulders down, spreading his legs and revealing his hole to his Alpha. Sam didn’t join him in bed though, simply pulled over his lounger chair, tugged down his pants and started to stroke his cock slowly. “Damn. Look at that white goodness leaking out of you. It’s trying so hard to get out of that little tight pink hole. Fuck this was so worth the wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean remained still as he felt a slick drop pool over his hole and dribble downward before falling to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna stay like this all day Dean and when you’re empty, I’m going to knot you and fill you up all over again. I edge myself all day and I’m going to cum so much and make that belly bulge all over again. You want that Omega?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” panted Dean, the scent in the air overwhelming. “Please knot me. So much better than a dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God you are perfect,” he said as he stood. “Tell me what you need Omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knot my mouth?” asked Dean. Sam pet his back and hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my good boy. I think you might just be too good for the kennels though. Don't want to share you with those mutts.” Dean opened his mouth and looked up through his lashes when Sam knelt up on the bed, yanking Dean’s head level with his cock. “How’s an allowance for your car instead? Gives you more time to work on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sam,” said Dean, swallowing when he realized his error. “Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You’ve been so good these past few days. Now open wide and let me knot you so you can be dripping from both ends.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>